Beside you
by madel5566
Summary: What happens when the tennis club members go iceskating? Shounenai
1. Frowning?

Characters: Mainly Seigaku regulars and many other schools.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality)

My first try at shounen-ai fanfic, please help me out. This topic came about when I came home from ice-skating. Spot any grammar and spelling mistakes please correct me! T.T

'.abc.' thoughts

".abc." talking

'.**abc**.' emphasis

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Frowning?

Fuji Syusuke is frowning at the scene in front of him, lips forming a perfect arch downwards, emitting a dark aura around him. The Seigaku sadist tensai, is renowned not only for his skills and sadist jokes, but also renowned for his ever lasting smile. Hardly anyone would have link frowning and Fuji Syusuke together. Ask anyone who had seen Fuji Syusuke, they'll say that Fuji is a very friendly person with everlasting smiles. Ask his classmates or friends, they'll say he is a friendly and helpful person who is smart and beautiful, with great tennis skills, and has a everlasting smile, just that sometimes he have a bit of sadist genes in him. What do the regulars think of their very own Fuji Syusuke? Ask them and they'll say that he is a freak, who uses his charming smile to act innocent to pull off a sadist joke, scary at times, possessive of his own items and protective over his friends and family, has blackmailing as a hobby and is immune to Inui's crazy juices!

And to see him frowning, it means something terrible will happen to the next person who dared to speak to him. Tezuka quickly check whether he pack his bottles of painkillers. He did, and he also packed an extra bottle just in case his team-mates gone too hyper and creates trouble. Oshi and Kawamura were talking about how the trip is going to be while trying to ignore the dark aura coming from someone near them. Eiji and Momoshiro were fighting over a packet of potato chips, with Kaidoh muttering how stupid Momoshiro was doing, causing a glare from Momoshiro, but Momoshiro continued the tug-of-war with Eiji over the chips. It's more important to eat first. Inui was standing not far from Eiji and Momoshiro, taking down notes "I'll data.". Ryoma was being, Ryoma. He tugs down his Fila cap, and muttered "Mada mada da ne" and yawned, then walking off to where Fuji was.

"Fuji-senpai, where are we going?" asked the young prince. Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Ryoma. Is he nuts? The last person who spoke to him when Fuji's in a bad mood had went to 7 months of counseling before transferring school. Does he want to die so fast?

The tension broke as Fuji hugged Ryoma tightly, as if he was afraid that the young prodigy is going to float away or something. "Fu-fuji se-senpai...can't...bre...ath..." gasped Ryoma as he turned from normal, to red, and now to blue. Fuji, being oblivious, just hugged Ryoma tighter, causing Ryoma to turn purple now. Oshi saw that and started to rush towards Fuji, at a high risk of being the next viactim.

"Fuji! Echizen is turning purple!" Fuji finally looked down, and saw Ryoma turned a dark shade of purple. He immediately let go of Ryoma, and examine him thoroughly, before exclaiming,

"Ryoma! Who did this to you? Tell me! I'll protect you!" and he shake Ryoma, so hard that he actually returned normal, but became blue again. Everyone is shock. Has their famous prodigy went crazy? Is he going to die, and take Ryoma with him? With that everyone, even Tezuka, rushed towards them and tried to separate the two. Although fearing for their lives, they couldn't lose another prodigy. Yes, **_another _**prodigy meaning Ryoma, as the above stated actions of Fuji Syusuke convinced them that he has gone mad, and they had given up hope on him. Ryoma hasn't yet, so if they could separate the two, Ryoma would be alive and could become Seigaku's pillar.

They managed to separating the two with Oishi and Kawamura in the middle prying off the fingers, and Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh holding Fuji while Momoshiro and Eiji could pull Ryoma away from Fuji.

"A-n? What's the fuss early in the morning?" came a confident and arrogant voice behind them. So Hyotei arrived, as the voice no doubt belongs to Hyotei's arrogant buchou, **_the _**Atobe Keigo.

Fuji turned to glare at Atobe Keigo. It was entirely his fault!

* * *

So chapter one is done, quite short (l ) . ( l );; Reviews PLS! Both flames and constructive comments welcomed! PLS HELP! 


	2. The reason

Characters: Mainly Seigaku regulars and many other schools.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality)

My first try at shounen-ai fanfic, please help me out. This topic came about when I came home from ice-skating. Spot any grammar and spelling mistakes please correct me! T.T

'.abc.' thoughts

".abc." talking

.**abc**. Emphasis

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The reason 

Fuji glared hard at Atobe, and then turned around to the 5 buses parked in the car park of Seigaku. That day was supposed to be a perfect date for Ryoma and him to go to the skating arena. It was their first time going to a different place from normal. They usually go to the movies (which Ryoma thinks are boring), arcade (One of Ryoma's favourite place) and to play tennis (most of the time spent). When finally they could go to somewhere they've never been before, and now they have to go with so many people.

What has Atobe Keigo of Hyotei got to do with Fuji Syusuke of Seigaku? Hardly anyone can link them up together. They are so different, in character, and style. Atobe Keigo is a narcissist with a huge ego and over whelming confidence and pride, and seems difficult to get close with. Fuji Syusuke is a tensai that is friendly, close with surrounding people and does not have **_over whelming_** confidence. He **_has_** confidence though, oh yeah, and he is a sadist person who is possessive.

How did the date ended up like that?

>

It was actually a fine sunny afternoon of a Saturday and they were going to Ryoma's home after tennis practice that day, and on the way Fuji had suggested to go ice-skating. Ryoma, who had never went ice-skating before, was surprisingly interested in going to the date. Fuji had asked Eiji to bring along Oishi together as he has 4 free ice-skating tickets (given by his sister Fuji Yumiko).

Everything was okay if not for Eiji who have a big mouth, told the whole team that they are going to the skating rink.

It was then chaos started.

Inui suggested that the whole team should go, and get themselves a partner each so they could practice with by pairs, for his data. Fuji does not really want them to go, but after suffering from the effects of vinegar (Inui's creation, see 'Prince of Bowling' episode) and seeing that his teammates were harmless, he'll let it go...this time round

It wasn't the end of it. As Fuji and Ryoma is one pair, the rest paired up quickly. Inui was to go with Kaidoh, Eiji and Oishi were after all the golden pair, Kawamura was unable to go, and it left Momoshiro and Tezuka. Momoshiro decided to invite Tachibana An and the Fudomine people decided to go as Tachibana thinks they need a break sometime too, and Tezuka had invited...Atobe Keigo. It came as a surprise for the team as they were shocked that an ever stoic person going out with someone so opposite of him. That's not the main point, but Atobe thinks it's only fair that his **_whole _**team goes too.

Inui had told Yanagi about the plan and more chaos ensued. The whole of Rikkaidai male tennis team regulars joined in the "date". Anyone who dare say no to either of the two juices freak would mean that he or she will be the next victim.

Since three teams are going, Atobe had actually invited 2 other school teams, St. rudolph and Rokkaoku male tennis team regulars.

And there you got it. Five famous tennis teams from Kantou regions going to the skating rink. Not to mention Atobe had **_booked _**the whole skating rink and 5 buses to take them there. Everyone was to gather at Seigaku at 9 o'clock.

Oh how Fuji Syusuke hated Atobe Keigo now. It **_was_** his simple date with his _**dear**_ Ryoma only at first...

* * *

Hoi, minna-san! Err...this is another short chapter...sorry. Stress from school that I have hardly any time for this...T.T

Oh yea, I **_may_** edit this chapter...but the edited one won't be far from this version. Hope you enjoy it...

P.S: PLS R & R. THANK YOU! Both constructive comments and flames allowed and read. I love reviews!


	3. Killing time

Characters: Mainly Seigaku regulars(Fuji and Ryoma) and many other schools. Vrious pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis (no matter how hard I daydream about it, it is reality)

My first try at shounen-ai fanfic, please help me out. This topic came about when I came home from ice-skating. Spot any grammar and spelling mistakes please correct me! T.T

**And...** Err...calculation error, there are **SIX **schools instead of five... 

".abc." talking

._**abc**_. emphasis

'._abc_.' thoughts

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Killing time... 

**BEFORE GOING **

Just after Hyotei came, Rikkaidai came (Yukimura came with them too. It would be so much fun!), followed by St. Rudolph and Rokkaoku together. He thinks that it is too nice a day to be mad over what that Atobe did ( glares at the direction of Atobe). He would find someway to kill time before going. He thought for awhile, and scanned around the environment. Fuji Syusuke decided that it was not that bad after all as he took out his trustworthy camera. He had thought of an idea that would entertain him. It wouldn't hurt to take a few pictures, ne? These snapshots are very good for his blackmailing collection. He gave a very eerie smile. When Ryoma saw that, he just tugged down his hat and walked away, muttering,"Mada mada da ne.". Ryoma needs his ponta now.Those poor people, they don't know what trouble they had gotten themselves into...

The Seigaku carpark was full of people (well...not really) and became very noisy. Tezuka was talking to Atobe at one far corner of the carpark, and you can see that Atobe was constantly flicking his hair and was edging closer and closer to Tezuka until both of them were kissing each other. Snap.

Oishi and Eiji were arguing with Gakuto and Oshitari. Well, it's mainly Eiji and Gakuto arguing while Oishi is trying to break it up, and Oshitari just stand aside smirking away. Seems like Oshitari's gotten used to Gakuto's behaviour and let him be. Snap. Now Oshitari is dragging Gakuto away while Oishi just gave a weak smile to Oshitari and then dragged Eiji to the other side. Oshitari and Gakuto had climb to the treetop, and Oshitari is thoroughly ravishing the other boy. Snap. The golden pair are talking to each other and giving each other sweet smiles every now and then. Snap.

And so Fuji went around, snooping and taking photos of couples around the carpark. After that he decided to buy a can of ponta to drink. Fuji drinking ponta is a bit wierd ne? Well, Fuji cannot make Ryoma change to drinking something more healthy like tea and instead Ryoma drinking ponta everytime made Fuji curious whether is ponta that attractive (maybe even more than himself...), so Fuji decided to drink ponta every day. To see whether is it that attractive and his conclusion is...yes, it is. So off he went to the vending machine to get a drink, and guess who is there?

* * *

'_Hmm...Seigaku's renown Tensai Fuji Syusuke?I heard he is a possessive sadist and I was just wondering what to do to kill time since Yagyuu is busy reading his novel.__ Now that's something interesting. _thought Niou_.  
_

Fuji smiled at Niou as he went forward to the vending machine. Niou answered Fuji with _**his**_ own trademark smirk. Fuji insert the coins and pressed a button. "Clang!" Niou looked over and saw a can of ponta. "Ponta? It never occured to me that the**_ renowned Tensai_** of Seigaku would drink ponta." '_Because you look like a coffee and tea person._'

Fuji merely continued smiling,"Is it because I'm look like a 'coffee or tea' person?"

Niou looked up, and stared at Fuji. His smirk vanished for a split second and recovered. Although Fuji's eyes were closed, he still caught Niou looking shocked.

"Surprising? My, my, the **_renowned Trickster_** of Rikkaidai is shocked by me drinking **_ponta_**. That is interesting." And Fuji opened his can and took a sip.

Niou chuckled. '**_Interesting._** _Fuji, you are really the Tensai of Seigaku, being able to catch me...speechless, even though for a slit second_. _I cannot see what you are thinking, but you seem to be able to see mine. _'

"So what are you doing here?" popped Fuji, catching Niou off guard the second time. Niou, being Niou, recovered quickly and gave a smirk.

"Well, Yagyuu is reading a novel and I don't want Yagyuu snaping at me now for snatching his glasses. Anyway he'll get it later. Marui is busy eating his strawberry cake with Jackal and Kirihara at the side doing homework.Yanagi is talking with Inui, and I don't wanna drink their juice. Sanada and Yukimura are talking about team matters and I don't want to spend my day with Sanada lecturing me. So I came here to think...of something."and Niou ended with a soft chuckle.

"My? Kirihara is doing **_homework_**?" chuckled Fuji, as he recall the seaweed-haired second year ace of Rikkaidai,"That Kirihara would do homework on a holiday? Hope his eyes do not go red, ne?"

"Haha...He do not dare to protest against the Sanada-fukubuchou. Or even Yukimura buchou for that matter." chuckled Niou,"Say? Want to do something fun? I'm bored."

"Aren't you afraid of Yukimura or Sanada?"

"I'm the trickster right? Getting some leture or laps are nothing compared to see people screeching. That's fun."winked Niou.

"Sure. Hmmm...Let's make this event a nice one, ne?" And both Fuji and Niou gave a small sinister smirk...

* * *

Gomenasai, minna-sanI'm sorry for this poor work even I had so much time to write this. Maybe I would rewrite this again, sometime later. I think I'm going to continue this slowly. Please continue to support me, and give me ideas! 

Constructive comments, flames and more are welcomed! I'll love ya!Bows


End file.
